


熟了，就甜了

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉；瑜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	熟了，就甜了

　　黄景瑜已经观察王嘉尔好几个月了。

　　他发现每周三王嘉尔都会去一家酒吧找些乐子。他男女不忌，只要是看对了眼便上去勾搭。他的脸让他在这些狩猎中无往不利。

　　黄景瑜一开始接到任务的时候就被照片上的脸吸引了。不得不说王嘉尔这张脸对于他来说有一股致命的诱惑力。

　　所以他疯狂的调查了王嘉尔。知道了他除了贩毒和私生活混乱，其他地方简直像是一个标准的乖乖模范生。对于不熟悉他的人来说，王嘉尔是一个谦逊友善的绅士，他很少生气，即使是别人对他做了过分的事，他也只是笑着轻声指责他。

　　这天黄，景瑜终于开始实施他准备已久的计划。

　　王嘉尔第一眼看到黄景瑜的时候就知道今天他不会白来了。毕竟不是每次来他都能遇到自己喜欢的菜，虽然他男女不忌，但是他眼光还是很高的。

　　坐在吧台边的男子英俊又带着些许沧桑，让人忍不住去了解他经历的事情。王嘉尔把酒推到黄景瑜面前，坐在他身边，开口道，“聊聊吗？”

　　黄景瑜没有回头，只是自顾自地喝着自己手里的酒。王嘉尔也不气馁，他只是默默地坐在他身边，陪着他喝了一杯接一杯。

　　饶是王嘉尔酒量再大，也已经微醺。他捏了捏有点发胀的太阳穴，转头看着身边地男子，男子还在继续喝着他手里的酒，并没有开口的欲望。

　　王嘉尔暗自可惜，“看来今天是白来一趟了。”他向服务员说了句，“这位先生的酒钱挂我账上。”便准备离开。

　　就在他转身的那一刻，黄景瑜开口了，“聊聊吗？”

　　王嘉尔欣喜地看了他一眼，坐回位子，一脸期待地望着他。

　　“你想和我一夜情？”黄景瑜摇了摇手里的酒杯。王嘉尔被他直白的话语噎了一下，有点尴尬的开口道，“那叫对于彼此身体奥秘的探讨！”黄景瑜笑了笑，递给他一杯酒，“我不是随便的人。”王嘉尔接过酒，一饮而尽，“那可真巧，我也不是。”

　　一杯下肚，王嘉尔只觉得自己意识变得昏昏沉沉，他也没多想只当是自己酒喝多了。他看到对面的男子搂着他的肩膀上了车，接着便不省人事。

　　王嘉尔醒的时候发现自己正赤裸着身体躺在一张床上。脖子和脚踝处都锁着铁质的锁链，王嘉尔伸手想将他们取下，却发现根本没有钥匙。

　　而且后穴处不断传来的刺激感让他不得不将注意力转移到他的下半身。

　　此时他才意识到自己后穴里正插着一根粗大的假阳具，假阳具不仅粗还带着大大小小的颗粒，它们随着激烈的震动不断地摩擦着他的肠壁，似乎是特别设计，每一次震动都正好刺激到他的前列腺。

　　王嘉尔被强烈的快感折磨的马上软了腰身，他想伸手拔出这让他失控的东西，可是手伸到一半便被锁链牵制住。他只好收缩着后穴，想将它出体内，但是随着他的收缩，假阳具不仅没有往外，甚至被吃的更加深入。

　　王嘉尔想叫人，但是他的嘴巴也被口球封住，口水不受控制地从嘴里流出滴到他比其他人更加白嫩的胸上，阴茎也被插进了一根细长的尿道管，这让早已想要射精的王嘉尔只能发出呜呜的呻吟来舒缓自己无法发泄的欲望。

　　前列腺被不断地刺激着，王嘉尔只能不断摩擦着床单好让自己早已胀的发疼的阴茎得到一些缓解。可这根本解决不了问题，一直处于高潮状态的王嘉尔，只觉得自己脑子一片空白，只剩下想要射精的想法。

　　黄景瑜进来的时候，王嘉尔已经处于崩溃的边缘，他看着床上完全沉浸在欲望的王嘉尔，笑了笑，快步走到了床边。

　　后穴的假阳具被突然用力地拔了出去，王嘉尔身子颤抖了一下，刚恢复一点意识，就被后穴里重新插入的炽热烫的失了神。

　　黄景瑜摘下王嘉尔的口球，抱着他，让王嘉尔骑在他身上。口球一被摘下，王嘉尔娇媚的喘息便一声高过一声，他无助地抱着眼前的人，眼睛因为泪水变得湿漉漉的，他哽咽地求饶，“我，想射…”

　　黄景瑜摸了摸他发紫的阴茎，“你是女人，是靠后面高潮的。”说完便加快了抽插的速度。

　　“啊…我…我不是女人…求求你…呜呜呜…让我射…”王嘉尔哭着摇着头，真阴茎和假阳具不同，黄景瑜每次都戳在不同的角度，粗鲁地干着王嘉尔早已软的一塌糊涂的后穴。

　　“啊！那里…好奇怪…不要…”王嘉尔突然抽搐地尖叫道，比刚才还要剧烈地快感让王嘉尔一下子慌了神。“嘉尔，你要记住，这是你的敏感点，我会一直干你这里，直到你达到雌性高潮。”

　　“我…我不是女人…呜呜呜…你放开我…啊…好难受…救救我…”王嘉尔的腿不自觉地环住黄景瑜的腰，敏感点一直被粗暴地对待，这让他不得不哭的更加大声。

　　终于，在黄景瑜又一次激烈地摩擦着王嘉尔的敏感点的时候，王嘉尔浑身颤抖着潮吹了。

　　黄景瑜只觉得自己的阴茎被浇了一股温热的液体，接着王嘉尔的肠肉疯狂蠕动紧紧地绞着他的阴茎，他舒服地用力冲刺了几下便射在了王嘉尔的后穴里。

　　“你看，你不是做到了吗？你说你做我老婆好不好，给我怀一个孩子，听说孕妇会更加敏感呢，不知道到时候这里会不会涨奶？”黄景瑜一边说，一边拉扯着王嘉尔胸前的肉粒。王嘉尔的肉粒很粉嫩，因为健身，胸肌很大，加上他皮肤又白，看上去倒真像是一个女生的乳房。

　　而此时的王嘉尔还沉浸在高潮后的余浸中，他只是无意识地反驳道，“不要给你生孩子…”

　　黄景瑜不知为何感觉自己火气突然上来，他愤怒地把王嘉尔压在床上，抬起他的腿便再次抽插了起来，“不想给我生，你还想给谁生，你个骚货，是不是天天想着被人干！”

　　“我，我没有…啊…你慢点…太快了…哈…”王嘉尔无力地反驳道。刚刚高潮完的身子还非常敏感，又突然承受这么激烈的抽插，王嘉尔的身子兴奋得浑身都颤抖了起来。

　　黄景瑜当然知道他没有，毕竟在他之前，王嘉尔一直是纯1，但他一想到王嘉尔和那么多人上过床就气不打一处来。

　　“说，你要不要给我生孩子！”黄景瑜疯狂地撞击着王嘉尔的敏感点。快感太过激烈，王嘉尔只能无意识地回道，“我，我要给你生孩子…啊…坏了…我要被你干坏了…”

　　“喊我名字，骚货。”

　　“黄景瑜…啊…老公…干我…哈…要把我干怀孕了…嘉尔…嘉尔…要怀孕了…”王嘉尔的腰跟着抽插扭动着，嘴里不断地吐出淫言淫语。

　　黄景瑜暗骂了一句骚货，然后按着他的腰干的更加用力，仿佛想要把王嘉尔订在床上。

　　黄景瑜趁他不注意一用力将尿道管抽了出来，随着乳白色的射出，王嘉尔再一次到达了高潮，后穴也不断地喷着液体。

　　黄景瑜只是稳了稳气息，便继续动了起来。

　　最后王嘉尔被干的晕了过去，晕之前还骂了一句，“黄景瑜，你他妈是永动机吗！”

　　王嘉尔再次清醒的时候，后穴已经被处理干净，身上套着一件情趣女仆装，虽然很羞耻，但总比裸着好。

　　王嘉尔看不到窗外，这房间也没有钟表，所以他只能无聊地数着脚指头，在心里编排着等会见到黄景瑜要说的话。

　　黄景瑜回来的时候带了一些饭和一张报纸，他将报纸放到床前，便开始喂王嘉尔吃饭。王嘉尔很乖地吃完了饭，然后他张了张嘴，话还没说出口，就被拒绝了。“我不会放你走，你只能是我的，现在也是，以后也是。”

　　“我底下的人会来救我的。”即使是被囚禁了，王嘉尔也没有气急败坏，他只是很温和的说出他的想法。

　　黄景瑜吻了吻他的嘴角，递给他一张报纸。

　　王嘉尔疑惑地接过报纸，不一会儿，他便抬起头不可置信地看着黄景瑜。报纸上头条赫然就是“大毒枭因拘捕被警方击中头部当场暴毙”

　　“你，怎么可能！”王嘉尔的声音终于有了一丝害怕。

　　“我只是拖我好友借了具尸体，然后把尸体伪装成你，又动了点手脚。”黄景瑜淡定地解释道。他摸了摸王嘉尔的头发，“所以现在你是个死人了，你只能属于我，不要想着逃出去，不然被我抓回来可是要受惩罚的哟！”

　　王嘉尔低下头没有说话，他沉默了许久，“为什么？”

　　黄景瑜摸了摸王嘉尔的脸，“你相信一见钟情吗？”

　　王嘉尔拍开他的手，“你根本不了解我！强扭的瓜不甜！”

　　黄景瑜抓住王嘉尔的手，把他压在床上，“没有关系，干多了，熟了，就甜了。”

　　“……”

　　王嘉尔觉得自己可能是遇到一个不要脸的神经病了。

　　-end-

　　

　　

 

　　


End file.
